Zodiac Miko
by Whispering Kage
Summary: Kagome used to think she was prepared to deal with demons, curses, and Gods...to bad no one ever prepared her for the Sohma family. A collection of InuYasha/Fruits Basket Drabbles and Oneshots. Suggestions welcome
1. Kyo Sohma

**Zodiac Miko**

**WhisperingKage**

**Summary: Kagome used to think she was prepared to deal with demons, curses, and Gods...to bad no one ever prepared her for the Sohma family. A collection of InuYasha/Fruits Basket Drabbles and Oneshots**

* * *

**Male: Kyo Sohma**

* * *

**AN: Suggestions Welcome**

* * *

Kagome smiled as she cuddled her new neko, he was so adorable! She had found him wandering the rain filled streets only ten minutes ago on her way home from school. Of course he was scared and tried to run away but she would not have it! His poor little paw had a cut on it and was bleeding! So she literally dragged him home with her and patched him up.

That in itself was a whole different battle he was a stubborn one with all his hissing and whatnot. But she had experience with that…try treating a full grown half demon…now that was hard. Even so she had patched him up and dried him off with a nice warm fluffy towel. She sneezed lightly and blinked remembering she was still in her own wet clothes and placed the neko on her warm bed.

She hummed lightly as she went to her dresser to get a pair of pajamas. She blinked lightly as the cat seemed to sputter and…blush as it hid itself in the towel. Odd…she arched and eyebrow at him but shrugged it off she had dealt with worse. Even so she was wet and cold so she quickly shrugged out of her clothes grabbing a nearby towel wrapping it around her as she picked up her clothes.

She paused and glanced back at the cat on her bed…he was scared and in an environment he did not know. Hmm…she nodded to herself and picked up the surprised cat deciding to bring him along with her into the bathroom. Better to be safe then sorry she didn't want him hurting himself as Buyo had done when they had first brought him home all those years ago. Sadly he had passed away last year of old age…she sighed sadly as she closed the bathroom door and set the confused and freaked out cat on the floor.

She shook her head as she started the shower trying to find the perfect temperature. Yes she missed her cat dearly but it would do her no good to dwell on the past…she had learned that the hard way. She smiled as she found her desire temperature, hot, she easily shed her towel taking note that the neko was clawing at the door trying to get out.

She smiled at it, "Now, now Mr. neko calm down. It's better that you be in here there are many breakable things around the house this is a shrine you know." She frowned lightly as the cat renewed its clawing having glanced back at her and freaking out. Was she that unpleasing to the eyes? She sweatdropped…did she seriously just feel down thinking a cat found her physically unpleasing?

"Wow I need to get laid…" she laughed lightly and steeped into the shower leaving the shower curtain open a tad bit so she could keep an eye on the spazzing neko. Maybe she should have left him in her room…then again she had many breakable things in there, things that meant a great deal to her…the poor neko would just have to deal.

She hummed lightly as she started washing herself with her cherry blossom scented body wash. After she was done with that she moved on to shampooing and conditioning her hair. Her showers usually lasted half an hour at the least but she did feel truly bad for the poor neko. Once she was clean she quickly shut off the water and got out of the shower wrapping herself in her towel.

She quickly went to work drying herself off, getting dressed and brushing her hair. She smiled at her reflection before looking down at the neko, "You know you should feel lucky I usually take much longer showers…" she blinked as the cat seemed to scoff at her and looked at the door impatiently as if telling her to open the damn door.

She sighed as she opened the door the cat immediately bolted into her room and began clawing at her door. "Sorry Mr. neko but you're staying in my room tonight tomorrow I'll let you go but for now you're stuck with me." She smiled at the irony it should have been her that was stuck with him but she was never one for normal.

She smiled lightly as she turned off her lights and easily made her way to her bed in the dark years of training kicking in. She frowned as the cat curled up in a ball on the floor almost tossing her a glare as he turned his back on her with a huff. Once again she arched her eyebrow at him, "What an odd neko you are…well goodnight do try not to break anything while I'm asleep."With that she turned her back on the crabby cat and slowly drifted off to sleep.

She woke with a start a small poofing noise echoing through her room. She looked frantically around and paled as her eyes landed on a naked teenager on her floor naked! "Who the hell are you?" She blinked as the naked teenager sat up and shot her a glare as if it was her fault he was in her room naked! "Look lady can you please not yell so loud it hurts my ears."

She stuttered yes she had faced demons in her past but honestly she had never been faced with a naked one in her room! She quickly forced herself to calm down silently thanking God that she was home alone it would not do to have a strange naked boy in her room. Her mother would freak out her gramps would freak out and her little bro would no doubt be a smart ass. "Who are you?"

The boy met her gaze a light flush on his cheeks as he covered himself as best he could, "Look I'll tell you everything you want to know but can you spare a blanket its cold and I'm kinda naked." She blushed and quickly tossed him a blanket looking away as he secured it around himself. "Thanks." She nodded and turned her weary gaze back to him.

"Now…who are you? How did you get in my room? Better yet why are you naked?" He sighed as he ran a hand through his dark orange hair, there was no harm in telling her memory would no doubt end up being wiped. Which was why he had tried so hard to get away but she just had to be stubborn…

"My name's Kyo, Kyo Shoma. You brought me here and its part of a 'condition' that I have." She gapped at him.

"I think I would remember bringing home a naked teenage boy!" He sighed he hated trying to explain his family's curse but she hadn't called the cops yet which was a good sign.

"Look you remember that orange cat you brought home today?" She nodded. "Well…that was me and before you go on about how I'm lying and crazy please hear me out." She nodded. He sighed and began his explanation.

It was five minutes later that he was done. She blinked…his story was plausible she had heard of much worse curses while traveling in the past hell she had been under worse curses. Even so she had to be sure he was telling the full truth.

"How do I know you're not lying or worse, crazy?" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair at least she was not in hysterics.

"You called me Mr. Neko." She nodded but was still unconvinced.

"Most people would call a male neko that." He rolled his eyes and held up his bandaged hand. "You tended my wound." She blinked it could be a coincidence…even though she was mostly sure he was telling the truth she wanted one more example before she would fully accept his explanation.

"It could be a coincidence…" He huffed getting annoyed with her, then again if he was in her position he would be just as skeptical even so he was tired of her games. If he hadn't spent four years with Tohru he no doubt would have snapped by now.

"Look in the bathroom you said you needed to get laid." She blushed a bright red.

"You have a scar on your hip. Y-" he was cut off by her a small cry of embarrassment.

"Look I believe you now please shut up!" He glared lightly at her but did as she asked. They fell into an uncomfortable silence. She fidgeted as she sat on her bed she hated silence…

"So…what do we do now?" She blushed lightly as he looked up at her and blinked.

"I call someone to pick me up?" She nodded and pointed at her door.

"Down the hall there's a phone you can use…while you use that I'll get some clothes form my brothers room you can borrow…" She stood up and quickly exited her room and went into her brothers. Yes he was only fourteen but he was more physically mature then the normal fourteen year old.

"Thanks…" He grumbled as he made his way to the phone holding the blanket around his hips as he did so. The thing was…he didn't know who to call…he had run away from the house in a rage at catching Tohru and Yuki in a rather compromising position…he had left yelling about not needing anyone…and here he was in deep shit.

"I'll leave the clothes outside my room you can get dressed in the bathroom down the hall. Knock when you're done." He jumped lightly and looked back at the small woman whom had 'rescued' him. He nodded and smiled at her trying to ease any tension or fear she might be feeling. He blushed lightly as she smiled back at him.

"Thanks." She nodded and made her way back to her room shutting the door quietly behind her. It was odd most people would be freaking out…yet she just took it in stride. He blinked and shook his head he could ponder it later now the question was who to call. He could try Shigure but he would not doubt be scolded and dragged back home and have to face them.

He could try one of his other cousins but that would just equal more humiliation and most likely a punishment for him not that he cared. That was assuming they would help him…yes they were on civil terms since Tohru had arrived but he was still the black sheep of the family.

"Ah fuck it." He quickly dialed his eldest cousin's number and waited with anticipation as it rang…and rang and rang. After the tenth ring he hung up and sighed angrily. It would seem he had no choice but to call home just fucking great. He grit his teeth as he got the same result, after his third try he just gave up.

"Looks like I'm screwed." He scowled as he made his way over to her door and picked up the clothes before finding and entering the bathroom to get dressed. Once he was dressed he made his way back to her door her blanket folded and in hand. He knocked quietly waiting for her to bid him welcome.

"Come in." he opened the door and shut it behind him giving her a small smile as he sat the blanket down on her nearby desk.

"So any luck?" He shook his head negatively.

"Sadly no, no one answered…so I guess I'll just go now." She frowned and glanced out her window the light rain had morphed into a huge storm there was no way she could send him out in that without a ride or a place to go.

"Why don't you stay the night? You can sleep on the couch and try again in the morning." He blinked in surprise yet he quickly jumped at the offer, being the cat of the zodiac he hated water plus he didn't want to go home and stumble upon a scene like that again.

"If you're sure…" She smiled at him sensing his uncertainly.

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't." He nodded and smiled at her in thanks.

"Thanks I owe you one." She smiled as she stood up and led the way to the living room.

"No problem now you wait here so I can get some extra blankets and a pillow." She blushed a bright red as the he sat down on the couch. Not only had he seen her naked but he heard her say she needed to get laid…how embarrassing.

She quickly made her way to the hall closet and pulled out some extra blankets and a pillow. Souta randomly had his friends over so they had learned to always be ready. Once she had everything she needed she made her way back to the living room and set the stuff down on the chair.

"Well there you go…if you need anything you know where my room is." He smiled lightly and nodded at her, "Yeah, thanks…if you don't mind can we talk about this tomorrow…I'm sure you have some more questions…" She smiled and nodded, "Yeah…I just might have…Mr. Neko." Thus was the awkward start of a beautiful friendship if not something more.


	2. Shigure Sohma

**Male: Shigure Sohma**

* * *

Kagome grit her teeth as she surveyed the damage done to her home. Trash was littered everywhere, dishes were piled upon each other some were even on the floor. Torn up paper was littered trough out the room, and this was just the living room. She dreaded going any further in the house for fear of what she would find. It was then that she started kicking herself in the ass, figuratively of course, she should have known better then to leave him home alone. He was after all not house broken; the last batch of people he had lived with had warned her what a little shit he could be. But no she had to play off their warnings there was no way her little Inu could be that bad.

She snorted s she picked up a discarded magazine and rolled it up, he was going to have to learn to behave, yes she loved him but he was going to learn some manners even if she had to beat them into him. He had after all endured worse. She silently stalked up to his sleeping figure, sprawled out on her couch; a smile wormed its way on her face. He looked so darn cute when he was sleeping, like an angle…her will was wavering but then she caught sight of the gnaw marks on her new couch!

That little shit! She raised the rolled up newspaper like it was a sword and harshly brought it down on his head causing him to wake up and whine while shielding himself from her relents blows. "Bad dog! Very bad dog!" He cringed every time the magazine of doom hit his head.

"Maaa! Kago-Chan stop!" She huffed in anger but stopped anyways.

"Damit Shigure ! How many times do I have to tell you to pick up after yourself! Look at the house it's a mess!" He laughed nervously, eyeing the rolled up magazine.

"Well…I was tired I had to write another chapter for my new book." She huffed.

"I don't care you better clean this mess up or you will be sleeping on the couch for the next two weeks! Do you understand me mister you're in the dog house!" She walked away from him now ready to face the damage that was no doubt done to the rest of the house. He smiled at her back mischievously.

"Is that so? Then who will you cuddle next to on those cold dreary nights?" Kagome stopped mid step and looked over at him a sweet smile on her face.

"I'm sure Aya-Kun wouldn't mind." She laughed as he let out a wine, sounding like a kicked puppy.


	3. Hatori Sohma

**Male: Hatori Sohma**

* * *

Kagome smiled as she stood on the balcony of her apartment, the light breeze lightly tossing her mid back length hair around. She gently pushed it behind her ear, a gold ring glinting on her ring finger, and wrapped her arms around her waist, the fabric of her sleeping shirt rustling with the movement.

The stars were clouded by light pollution, nothing like they had been in the past, yet she still took comfort in them. She smiled as someone came up behind her and pulled her into their arms, the warmth from their body warming her lightly. "Can't sleep?" Her voice was quiet.

The man murmured in her hair. "Not without you…come back to bed." She smiled as she laced her fingers with his, knowing he often had nightmares of waking up to her being gone, damn that Akito. Said girl had mentally sacred him so bad that he had abandonment issues among many others. Good thing they had come to her to end their horrid curse, yet the damage had been done... With a squeeze f his hand she turned to face him and gave him a small smile. "Okay Hatori." She smiled as he led her to their shared bed.


End file.
